newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rejs Totalnej Porażki
Tym razem zawodnicy znajdują się na statku razem z Chrisem i Chefem.Przez cały sezon,będą podróżować tym luksusowym jachtem po wrzechświatach,wymiarach i czasoprzestrzeniach i walczyć o tryliard Dolców. W różnych miejscach,różne zadania i przeciwności,niebezpieczne a czasem nawet zagrażające życiu zadania. Nowi zawodnicy,będą walczyli o bilion dolców razem z zaskakującymi,krwawymi zawodnikami,których Chris Przekupił,obiecując im dużo bólu i cierpienia innych. Statek''' będzie nazywać się S.S McLean.Pierwszy odcinek odbędzie się na Porcie i tam odbędzie się również pierwsze wyzwanie i również pożegnanie się z ziemią,bo niektórzy mogą już '''Nie wrócić z tego rejsu.!!!!!!!! 'NIGDY!' Muhahahah Ceremonia Eliminacji; Eliminacja odbywa się przy ławkach pokładowych. Bezpieczni zawodnicy dostają pyszne smakołyki z miesca pobytu (lądują na miejscach,które są zamieszkałe) a przegrany dostaje zdechłą rybę z 1 sezonu (wyspa totalnej porażki) polaną moczem. #Zawodnik wchodzi na ruchomy chodnik,który jest zamknięty boków,tylko Chris może go otworzyć. #Wyeliminowany/a zostaje oblany/a ptasią, ludzką i żubrzą (zmieszane wszystko) kupą (świeżą). #Potem zostaje oblany/a smołą #Następnie obsypany/a ptasim pierzem #Potem zostaje wrzucony/a do portalu Uwaga!: By by było jescze zabawniej Chris i Chef zrobili tak,że portal gdy portal się otwierał (oczywiście na ziemi),to 6000m nad miejscem zamieszkania wyeliminowanego zawodnka. Gdy odbywa się "szansa na powrót" to wszyscy wyeliminowani zawodnicy znikają z miejsca gdzie są i zostają przeniesieni na statek. Obsada Prowadzący: *Chris McLean Inni: *Chef Hatchet (kucharz) *Stażyści *Max (Odcinki 2-7) Zawodnicy: Wybrani: #Dakotha #Sodie #KWDR #Krwawa Ella #Joe (Whip125) #Carly (Maka503) #Freddie (Maka503) #Luke (Whip125) #Matsu (Whip125) #Victor (Whip125) #Venice #Cour #Bartek #Nicole (DreamKiller1) Doszli do gry: #Brajan (Odcinek 3) #Hox (Odcinek 3 ) #Thomas (Odcinek 4) #Max (Odcinek 7) Spis Odcinków: Drużyny ''Galaktyczni Marynarze'' #Dakotha (do odc.11) #Sodie #Joe #Freddie #Bartek #Venice #Luke Dochodzący: Debiuty: #Brajan (Od 3 odcinka) #Thomas (Od 4 odcinka) #Max (Od odcinka 7) Dochodzący: #Carly (odcinek 11) ''Gwiezdni Rozbitkowie'' #Carly (do odcinka 11) #KWDR #Krwawa Ella #Matsu #Nicole #Cour #Victor Dochodzący: Debiuty: #Hox (Od 3 odcinka) Dochodzący: #Dakotha (odc.11) Po rozłączeniu Dziewczyny #Venice # Carly # Nicole # Dakotha Faceci #Luke #Max #Matsu #Cour WINNER #Hox Tabela Eliminacyjna: 5-Podsumowania 1-Wygrał figurkę niezwyciężoności dwurazową. 2-Pierwotnie Galaktyczni Marynarze 3-Pierwotnie Gwiezdni Rozbitkowie 4-Zamiana drużyn 5-Odpadłby,ale Chris dostał annonima w sprawie Sodie (szczegóły w odcinku). Legenda eliminacji... -Eliminacja w głosowaniu -Eliminacja przez przegraną zadania -Uczestnik poświęcił się,by ratować innych... ( odc 14 ) -Zwycięstwo drużyny -Przegrana drużyny -Zagrożenie w głosowaniu -Rezygnacja -Dyskwalifikacja -Brak zwycięzcy i przegranych w odcinku/występ w odcinku -Eliminacja przez obrażenie Chrisa -Gość w odcinku -Zwycięstwo w sezonie -Alternatywne zwycięstwo -Osoba występuje w sezonie,ale nie ma jej w odcinku (Podsumowania) -Śmierć uczesnika Legenda drużyn -Rozbitkowie -Marynarze Płeć: -Faceci -Dziewczyny Powody Eliminacji: 18.Joe-Przez jego pomysł,gdy drużyna dotarła do mety,Brakowało jego i Dakothy,więc Chris jak zawsze z braku zawodnika wysłał drużynę na ceremonię eliminacji. 17.Bartek-Luke podmienił głosy z Venice na Freddie'go,lecz Freddie potem wkradł się do pokoju zwierzeń i Podmienił głosy z siebie na Bartka. Debiut Hoxa i Brajana. Powrót.Krwawa Ella-Carly przed eliminacją zakleiła K.E buzię i związała ręce,a na eliminacji Carly powiedziała Chrisowi,że K.E rezygnuje Debiut Thomasa 16.Victor-Carly go pobiła i z powodu złego stanu zdrowia,Chris go zdyskwalifikował. Powrót Krwawej Elli 15.Thomas-Zwyczajna eliminacja w głosowaniu,drużyna się go pozbyła,gdyż nie był przydatny w zadaniu. Debiut Max'a 14.KWDR-Cour okłamał Chrisa,że KWDR potajemnie wyzywał Chrisa,więc Chris go wywalił 13.Freddie-Przez środki halucynogemne,którymi K.E w szpitalu go nakarmiła spowodowały zarazę Dakothy i przez nią przegrali wyzwanie 12.Krwawa Ella-Wysadziła statek i Chris za to ją zdyskwalifikował Powrót.Carly-Zrezygnowała Powrót Carly 11.Brajan-Zwyczajna eliminacja w głosowaniu. 10.Sodie-Została zdyskwalifikowana za użycie swoich mocy i śpiewanie. 9.Matsu-Gdy GESTAPO i SB schwytały wszystkich,to zawodnicy musieli wybrać osobę którą skażą na śmierć i tą osobą był Matsu. 8.Hox-Hox poświęcił się,by reszta mogła się uratować przed KWDR... 7.Venice-W 15 odcinku,gdy wszyscy byli pod wodą,to przypłynął tam Wujcio Dobra Rada i ją zabrał w celu "Ważnej misji" 6.Carly-Upozorowała śmierć,i dlatego ją wywalili 5.Dakotha-Zrezygnowała,bo dostała nobla 4/3.Max-Przegrał zadanie 3/4.Luke-Został wyznaczone do eliminacji 2.Nicole-Przegrała finał 1.Cour-Wygrał finał Klipy z eliminacji Eliminacje RTP Eliminacja RTP 1.png RTP 2.png RTP 3.png RTP 4.png RTP 5.png RTP 6.png RTP 7.png RTP 8.png RTP 9.png RTP 10.png RTP 11.png RTP 12.png RTP 13.png RTP 14.png RTP 15.png RTP 16.png RTP 17.png RTP 18.png RTP 19.png RTP 20.png|link=Cour Układ Galictimus Maximus Galictimus Maximus =Nieskończona ilość Uniwersum 1 Uniwersum=2 Czasoprzestrzenie 1 czasoprz.=116 wymiarów 1 wymiar-??? Megaświatów 1 Megaświat=??? Wrzechświatów 1 wrzech.=? Mega Galaktyk 1 Mega Galakt.=? Galaktyk 1 Galakt=??? Układów Słonecznych 1 US= ??? Planet i Słońc A to wszystko jest w jednej"bańce". np. całe Gal.Maximus to "bańka" w której są wiele "baniek" uniwersum a w środku bańki uniwersum znajdują się 2 "bańki" Czasoprzestrzenii itp.. Wyjątki- Te "Bańki kończą się na wrzechświecie. Wrzechświat to "bańka" w której są planety itp... Ta kolejność układów jest teorią Avocadov. Po za "Galoctimus Maximus" Mogą być inne "bańki" Kto czytał? Ja Ja też I am here too LB TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Ankiety: Podobały się drużyny? Tak Nie Kakałko Kogo eliminacja była najlepsza? Joe'go Bartka Victora Thomasa KWDR'a Freddie'go K.E'i Brajana Sodie Matsu Hoxa Venice Carly Dakothy Maxa Luke'a Nicole Która moja postać występująca w tym sezonie była najlepsza? Bartek Dakotha Sodie KWDR Krwawa Ella Venice Cour Hox Brajan Max Podobał się finał? Tak Nie Sezon był Fascynujący Ciekawy Fajny Śmieszny OK Nurtujący Kiepski Okropny Nudny Ciekawostki *Nic Avocadov 14:54, cze 29, 2014 (UTC) Zawodnicy zostali potwierdzeni. 16:54.29.06.2014 Sezon został zakończony: [[Użytkownik:Avocadov|'Wasz']] [[Tablica wiadomości:Avocadov|'Król']] 12:58, kwi 15, 2015 (UTC) Kategoria:RTP Kategoria:Zakończone fikcje Kategoria:Fikcje Yorgon'a